lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Time Parts 1
Part 1 Francisca Rumble was with Naomi Crash, Jennifer LaPorta and Patricia McTonson at the dinner table. Hello girls, we’re going to eat with each other and then are we talking further said Francisca. The girls were ready. So girls today we’re going to start my group: The Dark Scimmers said Francisca. First girls, you have to smoke a cigarette said Francisca. What? asked Naomi. Yes or you get killed by Eddy said Francisca. So girls what will it be? asked Francisca. I’m not going to smoke said Patricia. Could you give me Malboro cigarettes? asked Jennifer. What do you smoke? asked Naomi. Flashback:Jennifer LaPorta Romana Groosh was standing next to Jennifer. Come on Jennifer, I’m smoking you have to smoke to said Romana. No said Jennifer. I’m going to smoke with my friends in the Park said Romana. *- Jennifer was smoking the cigarette. Oh this is incredible good said Jennifer. The smoke came out Jennifer’s mouth. Eddy, take Naomi Crash and Patricia McTonson with you and kill them said Francisca. Francisca was kissing Jennifer. At the same time was Eric Glass taking his telephone. Could I have Bob Crash on the telephone? asked Eric. Yes, you could said the receptionist at the prison. Bob Crash, there is someone for you on the phone said the receptionist. Bob Crash was coming with 2 female guards. Hello with Bob. Hello, here is Eric. What’s the matter? asked Bob. You got a big problem, Bob said Eric. You have to escape from that prison said Eric. Where are you talking about? asked Bob. Above your prison place is a vault, there are the workers from the prison said Eric. The Vault is next to a secret place where you can hide yourself, but that’s not the escape plan said Eric. You need to find a way in the prison to escape said Eric. Why? asked Bob. Because the real Black Rock ledger isn’t on the Island, but in your prison said Eric. I’m following you, but what do you mean? asked Bob. Frank Hanso, the son of Magnus Hanso got a child from Sempfra Goodgine, this child was James Hanso, the owner of the prison. After the prison was made, he made a secret vault for himself. He is still alive. But James thought it would be better if he had a secret vault. So, his mother made an underground way under the prison. This is somewhere in the prison, I don’t know where said Eric. But above you can’t escape, there are 3 meter steal. If they found you, you’re dead said Eric. You have to find the way underground. And remember that you can’t be seen said Eric. If they see, man then you got 2 days in the torture place. They 2 torture you 2 days, when you, where they want, many people didn’t survived that, even my sister died there said Eric. Nathalie Glass, imprisoned because of stealing her mother’s money. You can save some innocent people there, go to Bartholomeus LaBour, he’s the man by who you’re save said Eric. Part 2 Francisca, I have to tell you something said Jennifer. What beautiful girl? asked Francisca. I’m your adoption mother said Jennifer. Are you Bartholomeus LaBour? asked Bob. Yes, I am said LaBour. Do you want to escape from this prison? asked LaBour. There is no escape Bob, those girls are really smart and all lesbians. I’ve tried 10 times to escape, I’ve been tortured and mostly killed by the girls. I have to say, there is no way out said LaBour. It not nice to say Bob, but here will you die said LaBour. Do you know that Naomi Crash has adoption parents? asked LaBour. No said Bob. I have found it on a family tree said LaBour. Flashback:Bartholomeus LaBour So you will pay 5 million dollar now said LaBour. But Bart said the man who worked with LaBour. LaBour shot the man dead. Low your gun now said a woman. I’m Emily Price, and you will going to prison. Francisca and Jennifer had sex in bed. Oh I have a lot of pain said Jennifer. Francisca was calling a doctor. Come said Francisca. Your pregnant push said the doctor. Push, push, push, push , go, go , go, go, go ,go, that’s good said the doctor. You have 3 children said the doctor. Are they my children to? asked Francisca. Yes, you’re said the doctor. They have the Pickelleton - Blood said the doctor. Are Daisy, Alice and Dora good names? asked Jennifer. Yes, we call them Daisy Rumble-LaPorta, Alice Rumble-LaPorta and Dora Rumble-LaPorta said Francisca. I’m glad that we already married honey said Francisca. A hour later was Jennifer out the hospital. I’m going to the Gigilon Prison to save them said Jennifer. Jennifer and Francisca were kissing each other. Jennifer was at the prison. Yes Jennifer you are allowed to the job as Security Guard said the woman at the desk. I’m Sylvia Cholam. Jennifer’s phone was going. Hello with Jennifer. I have some bad news said Francisca. Sorry, but I have to go said Jennifer. A few minutes later were Jennifer and Francisca at the hospital. I have bad news said the doctor. Your daughter, Jenna LaPorta was supposed to give birth today, but she died in her sleep. I’m sorry that this happened said the doctor. Jennifer was back. What happened? asked Sylvia. My daughter is dead, when she was trying to give a child birth said Jennifer. Jennifer was going upstairs. I love you said someone behind the walls. Jennifer was going right and saw 2 security guards kissing each other. Hello said Jennifer. The girls were walking to Jennifer. Bob was carefully going out his cell and was walking upstairs. Here is it said Bob who was at the vault. I’m going with you said Jennifer. Bob was hiding himself in a pipe above the vault. Graham Shield was making an alarm. Bob Crash is escaped. Search him right now. LaBour was hanging himself up. God bless the lord for this. LaBour felt and was dying. Jessica Totil and Ashley Mackton search for Bob Crash. We’ve got him said Jessica. Bob felt in the prison of LaBour. You have 2 chances Bob. By the 3, are you dead said Graham. Trivia *Part 1 has been written on 30 December 2009